


Just A Thought

by KWriterInTraining



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWriterInTraining/pseuds/KWriterInTraining
Summary: Thoughts aren't much until they're put into action. Could one wrong move break apart a decade's old friendship? (One-shot) This is not a Style slash fic but it can be taken either way.





	

Kyle came back home from school today storming, heading straight into his room and slamming the door hard. If his mom was home, she would give him hell. Lucky for him, the only one in the house was his little brother, Ike.

Ike noticed the fury his hotheaded brother was exhibiting but his concern for Kyle, convinced him to go talk to him.

"Kyle, are you ok?" Ike approached the locked door cautiously, not even bothering with his usual baby voice.

"Fuck off, Ike. I'm not in the mood." Kyle replied irritably.

"Geez, I couldn't tell…"Ike rolled his eyes, even though he knew his big brother couldn't see it. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

The other side went silent, so Ike tried a different approach, "You want me to get Stan?"

Immediately, Kyle shouted through the door. "Don't you dare call that douche! We aren't friends anymore!"

"Kyle." Ike realized why Kyle was in such a mood, "What happened between you and Stan?"

Kyle, knowing he couldn't hide the reason from his genius brother, sighed and began ranting, "We're got into a fight. He's so stubborn and stupid! He's left me so many times for some stupid or shallow reasons and yet I keep putting my life on the line because of him. I don't even know why we were friends!"

"Yeah, I never understood that, he's left you on Christmas too. Stan's such a turd." Ike added

"Don't call him that, Ike." Kyle impulsively defended his friend.

Ike caught him and told him, "See, you don't mean half the stuff you said. Yeah, you two are pretty different but at the same time, there aren't two people more alike than you two. That's what's awesome about you guys."

Kyle fumed, "Obviously Stan doesn't think so, he's already to give up our friendship for that dumb bitch Wendy. He couldn't hang out last week because he and Wendy had to go on a picnic to reconcile their relationship. He bailed out on me and the guys when he promised that he was gonna there to practice sleighing. Now he's about to break one of our favorite tradition."

He sighed, admitted weakly, "I'm not ready, Ike. I'm not ready to lose my super best friend. I'm not ready to grow up."

"Listen to yourself, Kyle." Ike chuckled. "Just because Wendy's a part of Stan's life doesn't mean he's gonna cut you out. Who's the one he goes to when he's in trouble? You. Who's the one he went to when Wendy broke up with him and he wanted to stop being Goth? You. Hell, you wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Stan."

Kyle thought about what Ike said, then he thought back to all the adventures together. Yeah, Stan had abandoned him plenty of times but he always came back to Kyle. Every time Kyle risked himself for Stan, Stan did just as much for him. Kyle reached to his abdomen, tracing over the scar from his kidney transplant. The most prominent proof he needed of Ike's words, when Stan knew he would die without Cartman's kidney, he did everything to make sure Kyle would pull through. All those near death experiences Stan was always by his side, crying at the thought of ever losing Kyle.

Kyle smiled, leaning against the door. "You're right, Ike."

* * *

Stan was sitting on his bed with Kenny on his chair. He was been moping and silent since Kenny came over. Finally, Kenny cracked and ask him impatiently, "Ok Stan, I've been in your room for 20 minutes now and you still haven't told me why you called me over."

Stan slowly looks up at him with his red swollen eyes, tears still forming as they fell down his cheeks, "Kenny, I fucked up."

Kenny's gaze softened, Stan was a big pussy, which was no secret. But usually it's Kyle who helped him out of this, something must have happened between the two super best friends.

Kenny sighed, "Ok, tell me what happened."

_"Stan, my mom is holding another one of her protest meetings at my house. Can we move the sleepover to your place this weekend?" Kyle asked, putting away his things in his locker._

_"Maybe next week, dude. I've got a date with Wendy." Stan replied._

_"Are you kidding me? We hardly ever hang out anymore and now we're cancelling our sleepovers?" Kyle slammed his locker, emitting a loud clack._

_"Kyle… Don't you think sleepovers are a bit childish now?"_

_Kyle just rolled his eyes at his best friend's statement and replied, "Dude, we're 10. We're still technically children."_

_"Well, Wendy said…"He said sheepishly._

_Kyle groaned in frustration at the mention of her name, "Wendy said this, Wendy said that. Dude, since when did you get so pussy-whipped by her?"_

_Hearing Kyle of all people called him that sparked his rage, "I'm not pussy-whipped!" Stan shouted. Their argument now drawing in a crowd of students._

_"Well I don't see you fighting back! Are you seriously gonna break a tradition we've had for years just because of Wendy?!" Kyle narrowed his green eyes in anger , furious that his friend was ditching him._

_"She's my girlfriend!" He retorted._

_"Well I'm your best friend! What happened to bros before hoes?! Are you seriously ditching your best friend since Pre-K for some cheating bitch?"_

_"Don't call her a BITCH!"_

_Stan's mind clouded with rage, he shut his eyes and lost himself. He came to when a loud slam was heard, Stan's eyes opened in shock at the imagery in front of him. His right hand balled into a fist now aching. The sea of students gasping in shock, somewhere he heard Cartman's annoying laughter. What caught Stan's attention the most was Kyle on the floor with his head against the lockers. He was holding his right cheek, his face showing a wide array of emotions, pain, shock, anger, disappointment and most of all, betrayal._

_"FUCK YOU STAN MARSH!" Kyle yelled at him, before pushing through the crowd, running out the door._

"… I couldn't even move, I was so shell-shocked. I just hit my super best friend, over my stupid on-again-off-again girlfriend." He finished the story with a pained expression.

"Damn." Kenny exclaimed softly, reeling in shock.

Stan sighed in regret, "I know, Kyle must be so mad at me. I ditched him so many times and now I humiliated him in front of the whole school."

Kenny thought for a moment and said, "Well, I know one thing for sure. With short tempered he is, Kyle should definitely hold some kind of a grudge."

"I know." He winced at the thought of his super best friend holding a grudge against him.

"Except this is you and Kyle we're talking about. I don't know about what you think of your best friend but I know he can be inhumanly forgiving too, especially when it comes to you, Stan." Kenny continued.

Stan retorted, "No way, you know how he can be when he's pissed off. We fought so many times, over stupid things, naming a pre-historic man, guitar hero, we even abandoned him during that metro-sexual trend, and I let him get beat up for being himself." Now Stan felt worse than before, thinking about all those times Stan wasn't there for Kyle. 'Why would Kyle want to be friends again?' Stan thought.

"And every time Kyle forgave you, Stan." Kenny reminded his self-doubting friend. "Remember when he helped you with Snowball? He killed Jesus to save you! Kyle's Jewish, Stan. He didn't need to do that but he did because of you."

Stan went quiet, Kenny was right. Kyle had all the reasons in the world to stop being friends with Stan but they stuck together through everything their fucked up lives threw at them. Kyle did so much for their friendship and now Stan had to fix it.

"He's not as stubborn as you think, man. Just apologize to him." Kenny reminded him. Stan now knows what he had to do.

"Yeah, thanks Kenny." Stan said sincerely.

Kenny gave his friend two thumb ups for good luck as they parted ways, with Stan heading to Kyle's house.

* * *

At the Broflovski residence, Stan stood in front of the front door. He usually wasn't so nervous about going over to his best friend's house. He wanted to run but he couldn't. If he did, he might not have the courage to fix their friendship before it's too late.

Before he could knock, the door opened to reveal the boy Stan was looking for. Now Stan's mind went blank, he had this whole speech in his brain to win his friend over but now he couldn't even move his mouth to mutter a simple apology. Kyle on the other hand, just gave his frozen friend a simple yet warm smile.

"Hey dude." They both said at the same time.

"Kyle, I'm sorry."

"Stan, I'm sorry."

The two friends were shocked to hear an apology from each other, mainly because they both thought the other wasn't in the wrong.

Stan exclaimed, "What?! Kyle, I hit you. In front of the whole school. You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one with something to be sorry about."

Kyle shook his head, "Dude, No. I got you pissed. I called you a pussy, which I know you hated. And I called your girlfriend a bitch. I deserved it. I was just mad about how much time you were spending with Wendy. I was scared, I thought I was gonna lose my best friend."

Stan looked down, ashamed at the bruise on his friend's face, "You were right though. I was about to break one of my favorite traditions over some stupid shit Wendy said and I didn't even defend it, I didn't think about how you'd feel."

Kyle, finally tired of all this, looked at Stan and said, "Can we both agree that we were both acting stupid as hell and just go throw rocks at cars?"

"Hell yeah dude!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Here Comes A Thought" from Steven Universe
> 
> This is a one shot I thought of when I listened to this song. I thought whether or not to make it platonic and I decided to keep it so, but if you want to see it romantically, don't let me stop you.
> 
> I have been told that I'm not allowed to use the lyrics for this song so I'm gonna delete them, for your reading experience go ahead and play the song while reading it. c:
> 
> Take care, Loves.


End file.
